lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Play
LEGO Worlds is an adventure/sandbox video game developed by Traveller's Tales (published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment) and released in early 2017. The game encourages players to build, explore and adventure in a 3D world comprised of procedurally generated LEGO Bricks. Basic Controls The game was released simultaneously for PC, PlayStation 4 (PS4), and XBox One (XBOX), with the Nintendo Switch release following several months later. While the controls and gameplay were developed with consoles and controllers in mind, the game plays just as well with a keyboard and mouse as with controllers. These controls are NOT customizable at this time. While there was a custom controls menu, briefly, during Update 1, it was removed before release and has not re-appeared. Detailed control schemes can be found on the Controls page, but below are the basic controls to get started. Note: Mouse 1 = Left Click, Mouse 2 = Right Click and Mouse 3 = Scroll Wheel Move - * (PC) ' '(hold), ' '(hold) or , , and * (Console) Left Analog Stick Jump - * (PC) or * (Console) PS4 or One or Switch Action - * (PC) or * (Console) PS4 or One or Switch Ability/Interact - * (PC) * (Console) PS4 or One or Switch Game Wheel - * (PC) (hold) * (Console) (hold) PS4 or (hold) One or (hold) Switch Pause Game / Map - * (PC) * (Console) Options 'PS4 or '''Start 'One or ?? Switch Mount Vehicle/Creature - * (PC) * (Console) PS4 or One or Switch Gameplay Basics Starting a new game There are many ways to play LEGO Worlds. When starting a new game, players have the option of choosing Adventure Mode or Sandbox Mode. In either mode, they can play locally by themselves or online, allowing others to join their game. Even when playing online, they may protect their world from changes by other players, preventing most forms of online griefing. To start, the player must select a save-game slot. 4 empty slots are provided and each slot not only holds its own save games, but keeps progress, discoveries and even custom builds separate from the other save slots. Once a save slot has been selected, the player is taken to the Select screen, where they must choose what kind of game to play. They also have the option here to enter codes, change settings and even download new builds from the images shown in the Build Showcase. '''Options: *Play Adventure Mode - Start a new game or continue a game in Adventure Mode **Start New Game (or Continue Game) - Starts or continues a game as a local game only. No online players can join. **Start New Game Online (or Continue Game) (Host) - Starts or continues a game online, so that other online players (up to 3 more) may join. **Keep World Changes: (Yes/No) - Setting this to "No" protects the world from changes made by other players. **Galaxy Map - Access the map of the known Galaxy. This is where existing worlds can be selected, new worlds can be created, known world coordinates can be input, and worlds can be renamed. Not all features are available until the player has reached the Master Builder level. ***Change Nickname - Change the displayed name of any world. Subject to word filter restrictions. ***Find a Random World - Randomly generates a new world, within the limitations (Gold Brick amount) of the current game. ***Locate a World - Locate a world based on input coordinates. Locked until 10 Gold Bricks have been collected. ***Create a World - Create a world based on input specifications, such as world size and biomes to include. Locked until 100 Gold Bricks have been collected. ***Delete a World - Will delete any created world, with some exceptions, such as the initial Classic Space world ***Pictures - View pictures taken with the in-game Camera. ***Back - Go back to the previous menu *Sandbox Mode - Start a new game or continue a game in Sandbox Mode **Start New Game (or Continue Game) - Starts or continues a game as a local game only. No online players can join. **Start New Game Online (or Continue Game) - Starts or continues a game online, so that other online players may join. **Galaxy Map - Access the map of the known Galaxy. This is where existing worlds can be selected, new worlds can be created, known world coordinates can be input, and worlds can be renamed. '' ***Change Nickname - ''Change the displayed name of any world. Subject to word filter restrictions. ***Find a Random World - Randomly generates a new world, within the limitations of your current game. ***Locate a World - Locate a world based on input coordinates. ***Create a World - Create a world based on input specifications, such as world size and biomes to include. ***Delete a World - Will delete any created world, with some exceptions. ***Pictures - View pictures taken with the in-game Camera. ***Back - Go back to the previous menu *Join Game - Join one of your online friends in a game they've already started. *Settings - Change graphics or sound or toggle music and subtitles *Enter Code - Enter special codes to unlock rare vehicles, builds and characters. Codes can be found on the backs of LEGO playsets. *Add-on Content - Get taken to the page for downloadable content (DLC). *Back to Titles - Go back to the previous page to select a different save slot. *Save Model - Save the current Brick Build shown in the Builds Showcase. Additional builds can be seen by moving left and right in the Builds Showcase screen. New builds are added periodically. Tutorial Levels There are three tutorial levels in Adventure Mode, designed to get the player up to speed on how to play the game before jumping into random worlds. During each tutorial, the player completes a set of simple tasks designed to familiarize them with a specific tool, and rewarding them with a Gold Brick. Once enough Gold Bricks have been collected, the player can go back to their ship, the PUG-Z and take off for the next World. The eventual goal is to collect enough Gold Bricks (100) to be labeled a Master Builder. *Pirate Playground (Tutorial) - Where the player learns the basics of the Discovery Tool including how to add and unlock new discoveries and how to spawn in Objects, Creatures and Brick Builds. *Prehistoric Peril (Tutorial) - Where the player learns the basics of the Landscape Tool, including how to raise and lower ground as well as adding and removing terrain. *Candy Construction Capers (Tutorial) - Where the player learns the basics of the Build Tool, the Copy Tool, and the Paint Tool. Exploring, Adventuring and Building Once the player has completed these tutorials, new worlds await, with plenty of new Quests, Characters, Creatures, Objects, Items, and Brick Builds to discover. As a sandbox game, it is up to the player to determine how they will play the game, whether they will explore, go on adventures, complete quests or build their own fabulous creations. Gaining levels by collecting Gold Bricks will unlock the following: Using the map By default, there is a mini-map enabled which displays in the upper-right-hand corner of the screen. Icons on this map show nearby Characters, Creatures, Vehicles, and other points of interest. The player can zoom in and out on the minimap with the mousewheel (unsure how this is done on console). Clicking on this map will pause the game and bring up a low-resolution rendition of a much larger area than the mini-map can show. Beams of light on this map correspond to the beams of light emanating from various points of interest in the world, such as the player's rocket (white), the player themselves (blue), the night Trader (light blue), Treasure Chests (Orange), Gold Bricks (Yellow), Quests (Green), Towns (dark blue), Dungeons (red), and individual waypoints (pink) which the player can place and remove. Additional Tips & Tricks *Look for beams of light shooting upwards and listen for a twinkling sound. These mark important points of interest: Gold ones are especially important, because they mark places to find Gold Bricks or Item Chests filled with amazing treasures! They can be challenging to find, however. While some may lay immediately on the surface, some are high up, or hidden inside of other buildings or structures. And some are buried deep, deep in the ground, forcing you to dig or explore to find a cave entrance. *At night, look for the Trader: A red-and-white striped balloon, marked by a bright blue shaft of light, and piloted by a daring female adventurer. She will offer up to six items for sale, from extra Hearts, to weapons, food and even new Bricks. She doesn't appear in every Biome, however, and her items can often be quite expensive, so save those Studs! She will also purchase excess items from you, in case you're a little short on Studs. *See a strange green or gold monster running around and taunting you? That's a Troublemaker, and they will have a great reward for you - IF you can catch them. Catching them is as simple as chasing after them until you are in range, then hitting your action button ( on PC, PS4, One, Switch) to make a flying tackle. If you are successful, the Troublemaker will grudgingly part with their item, which can be a building brick you don't have yet, a magic potion, or even a Gold Brick! *Not all Quests can be solved right away. Most of the important ones have the items necessary to complete them somewhere in the same Biome, however, many of the smaller Quests require traveling elsewhere to pick up some rare item (or perhaps you can even buy it from the Trader!]] *You don't have to unlock (or even "discover") a vehicle to ride in it. If you find it, you can drive it! The same for some Creatures, but not all are that friendly! *All Characters are not created equal! Some have special abilities, such as flying or transformations. Others are immune to all but certain kinds of attacks. Keep this in mind when interacting with them, and remember, once you've discovered and unlocked a character, you can take on that character's form through the Customizer on the Game Wheel. *Most Characters' special abilities are tied to their head, so when creating a custom character, choose your head wisely. A few other parts also have special abilities tied to them, so it is up to you to experiment! *When creating a custom World you can choose not only the size and Biome, but even what Creatures, Characters and Vehicles spawn there (from those that you've already unlocked). Category:Tutorials Category:Index